


Fortune

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae makes a resolution. Or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

"Donghae can't do anything without me," Hyukjae is saying and Donghae frowns. He so could do things without Hyukjae. He really could. He does a lot of things on his own. But everyone is nodding like they agree and Donghae catches his frown before it grows any stronger and tries to look agreeable for the camera. By the end of the show, Donghae has a new resolution. He's going to deliberately start doing things on his own from now on. He's going to show everyone how capable he is of doing stuff by himself. Donghae feels really enthusiastic about this decision. He feels like it will make him a new man. A new man who is not dependent on any man except himself. But-

 

"Donghae, do you want to sit at the back with me?" Hyukjae asks as they're about to pile in to their van. As a new man Donghae should really say no. As a new man, Donghae should sit where he wants. But the problem right now is that what he wants as a new man and what Hyukjae wants are not two different things. Donghae wants to sit at the back with Hyukjae. He wants to play silly games at the back and annoy the hyungs and Kyuhyun. He wants to fall asleep with his head on Hyukjae's shoulder.

 

"Donghae!" Donghae snaps back to reality at Jongwoon hyung's voice ringing in his ear.

 

"Hyung!" Donghae protests against the damage to his hearing. "Ow!"

 

"Get in the van, will you? You're holding everyone up." Jongwoon hyung pushes him into the van and Donghae has no choice but to most reluctantly move to the back of the van where Hyukjae, who had already settled there and is smiling at him from the back corner. Donghae settles beside Hyukjae with an immense sense of disappointment in himself. He only made this life changing resolution two hours ago yet here he is, letting his hyungs push him around and Hyukjae charm him with his sneaky charming ways.

 

"Hey Donghae, what's wrong with you?" Hyukjae asks, poking at his side. Donghae squirms away. Damn Hyukjae for knowing him so well.

 

"Nothing," he mumbles sadly. He is aware of Hyukjae staring at him but he's too disappointed right now to look at him.

 

"Give me your hand," Hyukjae says suddenly as the van starts moving. Donghae looks up.

 

"Why?"

 

Hyukjae just holds out his hand as an answer.

 

"You want to hold hands?"

 

Hyukjae laughs. "Just give!"

 

Donghae gives Hyukjae his right hand and Hyukjae immediately bends over it to peer at his palm closely. Donghae leans closer to stare at his own palm curiously.

 

"Is there something on my palm?"

 

Hyukjae laughs again. "I'm reading your palm," Hyukjae tells him. "I'm going to tell your fortune."

 

Donghae blinks. "I never knew you could read palms."

 

"There are a lot of things you don’t know about me," Hyukjae says, looking up at him with a serious face. Donghae huffs and pushes at Hyukjae with his free hand.

 

"Liar! I know everything about you."

 

Hyukjae smiles and leans over to press his lips to Donghae's cheek. "So you do," he says and bends his head over Donghae's hand again. Donghae stares down at Hyukjae's dark head. His hair is not pink anymore, although Hyukjae had always insisted quite passionately that it was red anytime Donghae even mentioned the word 'pink'. Donghae does his best to keep his hand still as Hyukjae traces light fingers over the lines crisscrossing his palm. It's ticklish and Donghae is sure that Hyukjae is doing it on purpose.

 

"I see," Hyukjae murmurs thoughtfully. Donghae is highly doubtful of Hyukjae's palm reading abilities but he is curious about what Hyukjae might predict for his future.

 

"You have a good life line. This means you'll live a long life." Hyukjae looks up at him and Donghae smiles at him.

 

"Really?"

 

Hyukjae nods. "Yep. And look," Hyukjae points down at an indistinct spot at the center of Donghae's palm, "You're going to do well. You'll be really famous. I see a really big house and lots of cars and cute maids."

 

Kyuhyun, sitting in the seat infront of them, bursts into laughter. "Is there a pool too?" he asks, turning around to look at them.

 

Hyukjae grins. "Nope. Don't see a pool. Sorry Donghae, you'll have to go swimming somewhere else."

 

Donghae shrugs as Kyuhyun turns back. "Alright." Donghae doesn't really care about swimming anyway. "And?" he prompts. Hyukjae tilts his head at him. "Is there something else?"

 

"What do you want to know?" Hyukjae asks, now rubbing circles on Donghae's palm.

 

"Will you be there?" Donghae asks softly, knowing if Kyuhyun hears him, he would never hear the end of it. He's also aware he's completely disregarding his new resolution. But a future with a big house, lots of cars and cute maids, is not at the top of Donghae's priorities.

Hyukjae's eyes go soft. He lifts Donghae's hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his palm. "You know when I say you can't do anything without me, I’m not being entirely honest. Do you want to know the truth?"

 

Donghae nods. Hyukjae kisses him softly on the lips. "The truth is," Hyukjae murmurs against his lips. "I can't do anything without you either."

 

It only takes those words for Donghae to completely let go of his last resolution and make a new one. He doesn't want to do anything, be anything without Hyukjae. "Okay," he agrees and kisses Hyukjae back.

 

Later, when they've reached home and everyone is pouring out of the van tiredly, Kyuhyun brushes past them with an "I thought you're supposed to read the left palm for guys," thrown casually over his shoulder. Donghae bursts into laughter. Hyukjae stares after Kyuhyun, slowly turning red. Donghae links their hands together.

 

"How many cars will we have?" he asks and Hyukjae grins.

 

Donghae thinks that his new resolution is the best he's ever made.

 

 ***


End file.
